The Golden One
by L. Lestrange
Summary: E não sabia quem caminhava para ele. Era um golpe de sorte e um exército de azar.


**Autor: Lestrange**

**Título: The Golden One**

**Capa: http : / / i555 . photobucket . com / albums / jj472 / sly-lestrange / Untitled-1-2 . jpg (retirem os espaços)**

**Sinopse: E não sabia quem caminhava para ele. Era um golpe de sorte e um exército de azar.**

**Ship: Gen, Harry Potter**

**Classificação: T**

**Gênero: Angst / Drama**

**Spoilers: 7**

**Formato: Ficlet**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. As personagens não são minhas. Créditos a JK Rowling. Apenas o plot é meu.

* * *

**

**The Golden One**

_Por Lestrange_

_I'm not afraid. I am terrified._

No momento em que o homem de voz cortante falou, Harry Potter sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Sentiu todo o seu corpo a cair. Sentiu todas as suas emoções a cair. Sentiu-se como um abismo profundo para onde gritava e em poucos momentos deixava de ouvir o seu eco.

_"You! Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."_

Harry sabia que aquela ocasião era inevitável. Sabia também que tudo o que tinha feito de nada valia. Tinha-se mantido sólido. Chegou a pensar que alguém escondido por entre as árvores o tinha enfeitiçado. _Petrificus Totallus._ Não pestanejava. Não sentia nem o bater lento do seu coração. Não sentia a terra que se tinha entranhado pelos ténis, que lhe sujava as mãos e cara. Por isso, a lágrima que rolou foi imunda. Confundiu-se com os grãos de terra do seu rosto.

A última lágrima que prometeu chorar por _ele_, Lord Voldemort. E Harry sentia medo. Sentia um medo terrífico que lhe fazia levantar todos os pêlos que tinha à face da pele. Não sentia medo por ele. Por estar à frente do Senhor das Trevas. Mas estava aterrorizado por imaginar todas as caras de desilusão e derrota caso falhasse.

E ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se um grão de poeira no meio do universo. Um egoísmo tremendo. Uma confusão arbitrária e livre da sua mente. Fora ele quem suportou o peso. Fora ele quem sacrificou tudo por um mundo melhor. Escolha dele não foi, mas quem escolhe a solidão? Podia suportar a felicidade e toda a celebração se saísse bem de tudo aquilo? Não, não podia. Haviam vidas lançadas ao vento quase em vão. Haviam demasiadas mortes justas, mas dolorosas. Havia demasiado sofrimento. Haviam demasiados grãos perdidos no universo. Sozinhos, à espera de serem esquecidos nas histórias que passariam a lendas e lendas que passariam a mitos. Havia muito e no fim não havia nada. E Harry Potter sentia tudo isso. Sentia o vago e o vazio e ao mesmo tempo sentia o resultado de tudo. Chamava-lhe medo. Só aí sim. Só aí pôde provar o sabor do terror da vulnerabilidade. Era mais um. E era _todos_.

E não sabia quem caminhava para ele. Era um golpe de sorte e um exército de azar.

E a mão suave puxou-lhe a pálpebra e a outra caminhou por dentro da sua camisa chegando à superfície do seu coração. Era quente. Era confortável. Mas o último dos Potter sentia-se único da pior maneira.

_"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"_

A voz medrosa de Narcissa Malfoy sussurrou. Ela sentia o mesmo que ele. Sentia o medo. Sentia a solidão de perder a única coisa que amava acima de tudo. Foram duas almas que se encontraram na infinidade de um universo tenebroso e frio onde nenhuma estrela jamais brilharia.

_"Yes."_

Sentiu a mão da mulher a apertar-lhe o peito num sinal de gratidão extrema.

Lord Voldemort aguardava uma resposta com o pescoço estendido tentando perceber todos os gestos de Narcissa. Percebeu que ela tinha notícias quando ela olhou penetravelmente para ele e depois desviou o olhar para todos os curiosos que observavam ansiosamente.

_"He is dead!"_

_I'm not in peace. I am just lonely enough to feel__ something like that._

E Harry Potter ouviu os gritos de triunfo. Sentiu o chão tremer pelos saltos pesados de festejo. E ele sentiu paz. Sentiu-se renascer. Sentiu também uma ponta de covardia por todo. Mas era um herói. E não podia fugir à regra. Todos os heróis trepassam, mas acabam por cumprir o plano. Não tinha havido falhas no plano dele. E o resultado disso fora pacífico e entusiástico.

Sentiu dor quando a luz vermelha envolveu o seu corpo. _"CRUCIO!"_. Sentiu-se a ser lançado ao ar como uma pequena marionete. Mas Harry Potter não era mais do que isso. Uma marionete de si mesmo. Uma marionete sem cordas que vagueara e continuaria a vaguear por entre pesadelos e recordações antigas. Lembranças solitárias. Medo da noite. E um abraço de paz com o dia.

Não estava tudo bem.

* * *

**N/A: Eu já não escrevo HP há algum tempo, com excepção da minha long TG (Fire Enchanter, no meu perfil). Anyway, isto foi uma ideia surgida para o III Challenge de Solidão do MM (Marauder's Map Forum). E como qualquer escritor vive de críticas e opiniões, **

**READ & REVIEW :D**


End file.
